Parce qu'on en a toutes rêvé un jour
by Kalincka
Summary: Oui, parce que toi, là, derrière ton écran, tu en as peut-être rêvé. Ou alors légèrement pensé. Mais tu y as forcément songé. Laisse-moi donc faire de ton rêve/songe/délire une réalité ! [ATTENTION, cette fiction est un pur délire de l'auteur, pendant un samedi après-midi, ou comment caser les lectrices avec les mecs de la série !]
1. Gauvain

_Oui oui, c'est moi, Kalincka ^^ Il s'agit de ma __**première**__** fic postée sur internet**, issue tout droit d'un délire entre moi et mes amis imaginaires (oui oui, j'suis folle et j'assume), je compte donc sur votre indulgence et vos précieux conseils._

_J'ai remarqué que le fandom de Merlin en français était vraiment pauvre comparé à celui en anglais, je me fais donc un devoir de peupler le fandom francophone de cette fantastique série :)_

_Sinon, pour en revenir à la fic. Le titre et le résumé à bien dû vous intriguer pour que vous en soyez à venir ici. Donc…_

_Je me suis lancé le défi d'écrire un petit (très petit, limite un drabble) One-Shot sur chacun des garçons trop bg de la série. Jusque là, c'est pas très original, me direz-vous. Mais en réalité, c'est bien plus que ça. En gros, dans chacun de ces One-Shot, vous, oui vous lectrices, vous retrouvez au cœur de l'intrigue. Il s'agira de One-Shot __**garçons-trop-bg-de-la-série x… lectrices**__._

_Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas. Je me suis bien lancé le défi de créer un couple avec un des garçons et toi qui es située derrière ton écran. Ça y est, le titre est plus clair ? Bon. Parce que, sans plus de cérémonie, je vais ouvrir le bal avec… __**Gauvain**__ (bah oui, ça s'invente pas xD)._

**_Disclaimer : Merlin ne m'appartient pas (Sinon j'aurais bien voulu Merlichou pour moi toute seule...)._**

* * *

**Parce qu'on en a toutes rêvé un jour…**

**Avec Gauvain.**

Vous promeniez tranquillement dans le village de Camelot, lorsqu'une tournure inattendue vous avait obligée, bien malgré vous, à vous plier aux règles qu'on vous avaient imposées.

Vous passiez devant la taverne, comme à votre habitude, afin de rentrer chez vous. La journée avait été longue et épuisante, et entre servir un noble par ici, balayer le château par là, il n'y avait pas vraiment de répit. La nuit était presque tombée, et la fraîcheur du début du mois de septembre vous faisait frissonner.

Vous étiez donc en train de passer devant la porte du _Soleil Levant_, lorsque des éclats de voix agitées vous parvinrent. Étant une très grande curieuse, vous vous approchez doucement de l'entrée, quand, tout à coup, un tabouret vole juste au-dessus de votre tête pour venir s'écraser un peu plus loin dans un fracas retentissant. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, vous constatez qu'une forte agitation règne, causant sûrement les bruits de verres brisés que vous venez d'entendre :

« Espèce de voyou ! Rend-moi mon argent !

- Court toujours ! J'ai gagné, c'est _mon_ argent maintenant ! »

Cette voix, vous la connaissez parfaitement. Facétieuse, légèrement passionnée, il s'agit de Gauvain, et, sans même l'avoir vu, vous l'avez reconnu. Il ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à sortir en courant de la taverne, ses cheveux volants dans le vent*, et un éternel sourire aux lèvres. Il vous remarque dans un regard pétillant, et, sans vous demander votre avis, vous empoigne le bras, et vous force à le suivre en courant comme une dératée. Vous avez juste le temps de lui lancer un regard étonné ainsi qu'un « Hé ! » de protestation. Derrière vous, vous sentez des pas lourds ainsi que des menaces proférées à votre encontre. En jetant un regard en arrière, vous constatez que deux hommes à la forte carrure se rapprochent dangereusement. En priant le ciel pour qu'ils ne vous rattrapent pas, vous foncez de plus belle, dépassant même celui qui vous a embarqué dans cette aventure. Celui-ci vous lance un regard agréablement surpris, avant de sourire à nouveau, et de vous lancer de son air le plus naturel :

« Je ne vous savais pas aussi rapide ! »

Vous vous contentez de le fusiller de l'œil, ne pouvant pas parler avec la même aisance que le chevalier qui ne semble pas le moins du monde affecté par sa course effrénée alors que vous avez la plus grande peine du monde à respirer. Celui-ci, n'étant en rien intimidé par votre menace visuelle, glisse sa main dans la votre avec un autre de ses sourires. Vous rougissez légèrement, avant de vous reconcentrer sur la situation dans lequel le chevalier vous a entraînée.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes, dans un dédales de ruelles que jamais vous n'auriez soupçonnées dans Camelot, que Gauvain vous fait bifurquer subitement à droite. En vous étouffant un cri surpris, il se plaque contre le mur en entendant les pas de vos poursuivants se rapprocher, et vous faites aussitôt de même en comprenant son but. La nuit ayant déjà bien avancée, la petite impasse dans laquelle vous vous êtes réfugiés est plongée dans l'ombre, mais si d'aventure vos poursuivants vous retrouvaient, vous ne pourriez pas vous échapper. Vous retenez tout les deux votre souffle. Les deux hommes ralentissent pile à la hauteur de la ruelle, avant d'échanger quelques mots. Vaincus, ils s'en revinrent à leur point de départ en maugréant des insultes toutes plus inventives que les autres.

Vous échangez un regard soulagée avec votre compagnon d'infortune, et un léger sourire se peint sur vos lèvres. Puis, vous vous souvenez brusquement pourquoi vous avez été embarquée dans cette situation, et votre expression change du tout au tout. Le regard meurtrier, les sourcils froncés, vous fusillez Gauvain du regard, tandis que celui-ci vous observe en souriant.

« On s'est bien amusés !

- _Amusés_ ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? J'ai bien failli y passer ! Et je n'ai rien demandé pour ça !

- Allons, si vous n'avez rien demandé, pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêtée ? Je vous ai tapé dans l'œil, on dirait !

- Pardon ? J'étais juste curieuse, c'est tout. Je voulais juste voir ce qu'il se passait. Et j'aurais bien pu me faire laminer par ces deux grosses brutes !

- Je vous aurais défendue, contra Gauvain avec un regard séducteur. C'est ce que font tout les chevaliers !

- Mais oui, soupirez-vous, avant de reprendre de plus belle : et je peux savoir pourquoi avez-vous glissé votre main dans la mienne ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

- Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que vous avez appréciée. »

Vous vous sentez soudain piquer un fard et baisser les yeux avec honte, comme une enfant prise en faute. Gauvain le remarque, et s'approche de vous avec un faux air coupable sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé. Prenez ceci comme un gage de ma culpabilité. »

Et, sans vous laisser le temps de réagir, il s'empare de votre bouche en vous faisant lever la tête. D'abord surprise, vous vous laissez attendrir. C'est un baiser chaste, qui ne dure (hélas) pas longtemps, avant que le chevalier ne rompe votre étreinte. Vous le regardez non pas avec colère, mais avec une certaine interrogation dans le regard. Celui-ci vous regarde en souriant à nouveau. Puis, il sifflote gaiement avant de sortir de la ruelle et de partir dans la direction inverse de la taverne, vers le château.

Et, restant sans voix, vous repassez, rêveuse, une main sur vos lèvres en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Finalement, cela n'était pas une si mauvaise journée.

**THE END**

* * *

*L'Oréal, parce que vous le valez bien (non, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation XD)

_Oui oui, je sais que c'était court, mais je vous avais prévenues !_

_J'aimerais beaucoup que vous laissiez des avis, constructifs ou pas, pour me dire si vous avez aimé/pas aimé le concept, pourquoi, les passages qui vous ont plu, etc., ça m'encouragera beaucoup pour la suite ^^_

_Vous pouvez aussi me dire quel personnage vous voudriez voir dans le prochain One-Shot !_

_J'accepte tout (enfin, presque. Gaius ou Uther, je ne pourrais pas X'D) !_

_Donc, un seul mot : REVIEWS !_

_À la prochaine !_

_Kali'_


	2. Perceval

_Hey !_

_De retour pour un nouvel OS ! J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé une gentille review, c'est sympa de savoir que le concept de l'histoire vous a contentées (et surtout que mon appel aux reviews a fonctionné xD) !_

_**Cassidy Orcade : De rien, contente que ton rêve se réalise ^^ Je me suis inspirée d'une autre fanfiction anglaise du même genre, et elle m'avait elle-même beaucoup plu =)**_

_**Disclaimer : Je ne possède en n'aucun cas Merlin (même si j'adorerais avoir un petit Vlavla' à mettre sur la cheminée).**_

_Alors, avez-vous deviné de qui s'agissait-il cette fois-ci ? Non ?_

_*roulements de tambours*_

_Il s'agit de…_

* * *

**Parce qu'on en a toutes rêvé un jour…**

**Avec Perceval.**

Vous n'êtes pas du genre à voler quoi que ce soit, pas même une simple pomme. Non. Ça, c'est plutôt l'affaire de Gauvain qui, vous le savez, est éperdument amoureux de ces fruits (sinon de lui-même). Vous n'avez jamais volé de votre vie. Jamais.

Alors, pourquoi diable avez-vous succombé à la tentation (certes, très forte) de chaparder l'une des pommes posées sur les innombrables étals de ce marchand ? Pourquoi, vous êtes-vous retrouvée face à un homme rouge de colère, criant à qui voulait l'entendre que vous n'étiez « qu'une sale petite voleuse, une peste de la pire génération » ? Pourquoi, pour l'amour du ciel, vous êtes-vous fait aussitôt empoignée par l'un des gardes qui passait par là ?

La réponse était toute simple :

Un _enfant_.

Un enfant, qui, de ses yeux suppliants, avait contemplé l'étalage de fruits avec envie. Il avait la peau sur les os, des vêtements miteux et ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et sales ; ses parents devaient sûrement gagner tout juste de quoi le nourrir. Sa mimique de convoitise vous avait faite fondre ; tant et si bien que, sans vous en rendre compte, vous aviez pris l'une des pommes d'un rouge sang, avant de la tendre avec amour vers le petit chérubin qui s'était empressé de mordre dedans avec un regard de reconnaissance. Ses petites dents de lait avaient croqué le fruit avec voracité, confirmant les soupçons que vous aviez sur sa pauvreté.

Mais, désormais, vous étiez fourrée dans un mauvais, _très_ mauvais pétrin. Et les yeux chocolat de l'enfant qui vous contemple avec angoisse ne peuvent pas vous aider, car il est lui aussi empoigné par un garde. Le bras du vôtre vous serre fort, et vous n'aviez aucun moyen de vous échapper, ce qui aggraverait votre peine.

Et chacun savait que le roi Uther, bien que mourant, n'avait _aucun_e pitié.

Ce n'est que lorsque vous voyez un homme se détacher de la foule qui s'était formée pendant votre arrestation que vous osez reprendre espoir. Il a la mine dure envers vos geôliers, et regarde l'enfant avec attendrissement. Vous constatez avec une certaine surprise qu'il porte la cape des chevaliers de Camelot, alors qu'il a l'allure d'un simple roturier. Celui-ci s'adresse directement à l'un des gardes :

« Je vous prierais de les relâcher, ordonne-t-il (car, même si son ton était poli, vous aviez deviné l'injonction dont il avait fait preuve).

- Cette vaurienne vient de me voler une pomme ! conteste énergiquement le marchand.

- Eh bien, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, rétorque le chevalier avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix. Elle a juste donné de quoi manger à un enfant qui crevait de faim, ce que vous auriez dû faire de vous-même si vous n'étiez pas aussi avare. Mais comme j'ai une peine infinie pour les gens tels que vous, je vais la payer, votre pomme. »

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il prend sa bourse en cuir attachée à sa ceinture, et en sort deux pièces d'argent qu'il tend au vendeur, qui les lui arrache presque. Il se tourne ensuite vers les gardes qui vous tiennent fermement :

« Maintenant, relâchez-les. »

Vous sentez avec soulagement la prise sur votre bras se défaire, et constatez qu'il en est de même pour le petit garçon. Tandis que les hommes s'en vont, ce dernier regarde le chevalier, des petites étoiles dansent dans ses yeux. Il murmure dans un souffle :

« Merci monsieur le chevalier. »

Votre sauveur s'éclaire d'un sourire et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant. Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux dans un geste qui vous attendrie :

« De rien mon petit bonhomme. Maintenant va rejoindre ta mère, elle doit s'inquiéter. »

La petite tête blonde acquiesce avant de filer et de disparaître dans la foule. Vous observez le chevalier se relever avec une certaine interrogation dans le regard, que celui-ci remarque.

« Eh bien, vous semblez toute secouée !

- Il s'avère qu'il ne m'arrive pas souvent d'être arrêtée pour quelque chose qui me semblait juste. Et que quelqu'un partageant mon opinion m'aide à me sortir du pétrin dans lequel je me suis fourrée, ajoutez-vous dans un sourire. D'ailleurs, je vous dois des remerciements, Monseigneur ? »

Le chevalier eu une moue de gêne.

« Perceval Le Gallois. Mais je préfère Perceval tout court.

- Ah, je vois. Vous êtes un nouveau chevalier, n'est-ce pas ? Généralement ce sont les nouveaux qui disent ça. Puis après deux ou trois mois, ils s'enorgueillissent et finissent par accepter avec joie leur nouveau titre. Sauf Gauvain, c'est le seul qui semble, à ma connaissance, haïr cette appellation. »

Perceval eut un sourire légèrement narquois.

« Il semblerait que je sois une exception de plus. Je suis là depuis un an.

- Oh. Désolée, ajoutez-vous, penaude. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je partage aussi votre point de vue, vous rassure aussitôt le chevalier. Je constate souvent l'orgueil dont font preuve certains nobles, mais je ne suis pas comme eux. Je préfère de loin la simplicité. »

Sa déclaration vous arrache un sourire. Il est vrai que, dit comme cela, il n'était pas comme les autres.

Soudain, il paraît gêné, et une légère teinte de rouge colore ses joues. Il regarde autour de lui, l'air peu assuré, comme si il avait peur que quelqu'un vous entende, avant de déclarer d'un ton moins certain que lors des phrases précédentes :

« Je… Puis-je vous inviter lors du banquet organisé ce soir ? Je vous trouve… Ravissante et j'aimerais vous avoir en tant que cavalière. »

Une telle demande vous laisse coite pendant un instant. Vos yeux s'écarquillent avec surprise tandis que vos joues se teintent elles aussi d'un rouge vif. Vous baissez la tête, intimidée, quand l'homme reprend :

« Si vous n'acceptez pas, je comprendrais… C'est juste que j'aimerai faire un peu mieux connaissance avec vous…

- J'accepte. »

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls de votre bouche. Vous relevez immédiatement la tête et esquissez un timide sourire à votre interlocuteur. Celui-ci semble rassuré, et vous adresse à son tour un sourire.

« Bon eh bien, euh, à ce soir, bafouille-t-il.

- À ce soir... »

Vous passez à côté de lui en affichant un énorme sourire, tout en vous dirigeant vers votre maison.

À cet instant, Perceval vous était apparu comme un enfant perdu, et une irrépressible envie de le prendre dans vos bras pour le réconforter vous tenaillait.

Mais cela pouvait bien attendre ce soir.

**THE END**

* * *

_Voilà voilà, un OS un peu plus long que le précédent, mais j'étais vraiment inspirée ^^_

_[Et oui, Perceval PARLE, il le fait peu, mais il le fait xD]_

_J'espère que le personnage/contexte/style d'écriture vous aura plu :)_

_Pour le reste, vous connaissez le mot : REVIEWS !_

_Je vois dans les statistiques que beaucoup de gens lisent cette fiction, mais j'aimerai vraiment qu'ils se manifestent. S'il vous plaît, lecteurs anonymes, montrez-vous T.T_

_J'ai réussi à me fixer une date de publication, ce sera environ un OS par semaine (mais c'est bientôt Noël, alors peut-être que je dérogerai à la règle ;o), et au plus tard un OS toutes les deux semaines. J'espère continuer longtemps ce projet, mais j'ai aussi (et surtout !) besoin d'encouragements !_

_Alors à vos claviers, et à la prochaine !_

_Kali'_


	3. Arthur

_Rebonjour à tous !_

_Voilà un troisième OS, tout droit sortit du four ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Même si j'en doute._

_Je constate cependant qu'entre le nombre de visiteurs et ceux qui laissent des reviews, il y a une __**énorme**__ marge ! Seul 10% des lecteurs de cette fiction laissent un commentaire (Yeah, j'aime les maths, me demandez pas pourquoi *Fanny, Elise et Mad', si vous passez par là...* XD)…_

_Sérieusement… Les lecteurs paresseux, faites un effort, de grâce ! Le petit bouton blanc en bas de la page n'est pas là pour faire joli ! Écrire un simple commentaire vous prendra beaucoup moins de temps que l'écriture de l'histoire en elle-même, si nous en sommes capables, vous aussi !_

_Vainquez la flemme, braves gens !_

_Ensuite, réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Rukie-chan :Merci pour tes encouragements... Et, malheureusement, ceci est ma première fic postée sur internet. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai pour projet une fiction longue, mais que je ne publierais pas avant looongtemps car elle n'est pas encore finie et a pour thème Halloween ^^**  
_

_**Disclaimer : Je ne possédais, ne possède et ne possèderais jamais Merlin. Tout appartient à la BBC et à la team J !**_

* * *

**Parce qu'on en a toutes rêvé un jour…**

**Avec Arthur.**

Arthur était un prince orgueilleux, vaniteux, imbu de lui-même, et tout les synonymes de ces adjectifs pouvaient le qualifier. Il n'était qu'un noble parmi tant d'autres.

C'était un idiot.

Doublé d'un âne, d'ailleurs.

Même si il était prodigieusement beau.

Après tout, la beauté n'empêchait pas la bêtise.

Ça, c'était ce que vous pensiez _avant_ l'arrivée de Merlin à Camelot. Mais maintenant, quand vous voyez Arthur dans les rues de la ville basse, vous vous rendez compte de l'évolution dont il avait fait preuve. De prince arrogant, il était passé au roi inquiet pour son peuple. Vous ne doutez pas que Merlin eu un rôle dans le changement de personnalité d'Arthur, mais celui-ci ne s'était pas totalement fait façonné par son valet. Il avait un bon fond. C'était ce que tout le peuple pensait, depuis qu'il était roi.

Mais vous, vous ne pensiez pas comme le peuple.

Non. Parce que pour vous, Arthur était toujours un idiot.

…

Mais tellement craquant !

Oui, Arthur était beau. C'était ce que pensaient plus de 80% des jeunes filles.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était beau que vous étiez tombée sous le charme. Pas seulement, en tout cas. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous amouracher du premier beau garçon venu.

Il y avait ce _quelque chose_, chez Arthur, qui faisait que dès le premier jour, vous en étiez tombée amoureuse. Dès lors, vous faisiez votre possible pour le croiser, dans les couloirs du château, lors de ses entraînements, toutes ces occasions étaient bonnes à prendre.

Mais le roi était inaccessible. Parce que vous étiez une roturière, et pas une princesse.

Des fois, il vous regardait, des fois, il vous ignorait.

Cela faisait mal. Mais pas autant que lorsqu'il partait en mission périlleuse, ou dans une quête impossible à réaliser.

Mais Arthur réussissait _toujours_. Et vous savez que Merlin, qui l'accompagnait, n'y était pas pour rien.

Depuis son arrivée au château, Arthur faisait beaucoup plus attention à ses sujets, et donc à vous. Il vous était déjà arrivé d'observer Merlin avec une infinie reconnaissance dans les yeux, et il semblait vous répondre d'un regard signifiant « Je sais », avant de reprendre ses activités, son sourire enfantin lui barrant le visage.

Et puis, un jour, tout avait basculé.

Vous aviez appris, avec une certaine surprise (et une joie ?) que le roi vous demandait dans ses appartements. Docile, vous avez accepté. En quelques minutes, vous vous retrouvez devant sa porte, vous mordant la lèvre inférieure avec appréhension. Pourquoi voulait-il vous voir ? Qu'allez-vous bien pouvoir lui dire ?! Tant de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans votre tête.

Celles-ci s'évaporent lorsque vous poussez la lourde porte. Le roi est là, assis sur une chaise, ses cheveux blonds ressemblant à des épis de blés, et ses yeux bleus brillant comme des saphirs il vous fixe, vous rougissez légèrement.

« Eh bien, ne fais pas ta timide, lance Arthur, peu assuré. Assieds-toi. »

Vous vous exécutez avec empressement, triturant votre pauvre robe de servante. Le roi est là, devant vous !

« Je… Je voulais te demander si le peuple avait une quelconque réclamation à me faire. Je… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir complètement assumé mon rôle de roi, c'est pourquoi je veux savoir si le peuple me considère comme un mauvais roi. »

Il finit sa tirade avec un grand sérieux, malgré l'éclat de gêne luisant dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi faire appel à moi et non à Guenièvre ? »

Votre question ne cache pas une certaine jalousie. Guenièvre, la fille du forgeron Tom, celle-là même à qui Arthur semble demander tout et n'importe quoi. Une servante, comme vous, mais qui paraît tellement plus aux yeux du roi…

Arthur, quand à lui, vous observe sans ciller. Il semblait avoir compris le sous-entendu, et vous vous traitez mentalement d'idiote d'avoir tenue de tels propos à l'un des plus grands roi des Cinq Royaumes.

« Guenièvre ne m'aurait pas répondu avec franchise. Elle se serait contenté de me rassurer, de me dire que ce que je fais est admirable, mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un dont l'opinion est neutre. Je trouve que tu corresponds admirablement bien à ces critères. »

La bouche pourrait vous en tomber, si vous ne vous trouviez pas devant Arthur. Arthur, que vous aimez passionnément, que vous regardez à la dérobée, et qui estimait votre opinion _neutre_ ? Comment pourrait-elle l'être ?

« Sire, je crois que vous faites erreur. Je ne…

- Je crois que tu manques de confiance en toi, coupe Arthur. Raconte-moi ce que tu aimerais voir améliorer à Camelot, si tu as des problèmes d'argent, tout cela… Dis-moi. »

Ses yeux vous fixent avec une espèce d'imploration. Et évidemment, vous cédez.

« Je pense que la seule manière de calmer le peu de mauvaise humeur du peuple serait de baisser les impôts. Pas considérablement, juste un petit peu, ajoutez-vous précipitamment en voyant les sourcils du roi s'arquer. Et surtout… Il faudrait que vous restiez comme vous êtes. Je le dis en tant que membre du peuple. Vous êtes un roi juste et généreux, Arthur. Peu de personnes vous pensent incapable d'assumer votre titre de roi. »

Le roi semble s'étonner de ce que vous venez de prononcer, avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Vous vous levez, prête à partir, lorsque celui-ci vous retient en vous agrippant le poignet :

« Merci. Merci beaucoup de ton opinion. Je te convoquerais sûrement plusieurs fois, ton esprit me semble juste et honnête. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, ajoute-t-il dans un sourire. »

Vous sortez précipitamment, n'en croyant pas vos oreilles. Le roi Arthur, ici présent, venait-il de vous avouer qu'il vous trouvait juste, et honnête ? C'était impossible.

Et pourtant…

**THE END**

* * *

_Je suis désolée, profondément désolée ! T.T_

_À la base, cet OS devait être dédié à __**Loulou2a**__, qui a reviewé fidèlement les deux premiers chapitres, et pour qui la préférence allait à Arthur. J'ai voulu faire de mon mieux pour la satisfaire, mais en relisant cet OS, j'en suis profondément insatisfaite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas trouvé la petite étincelle qui me permet habituellement d'écrire. Je poste quand même car je tiens à respecter les délais de publication._

_J'en suis, encore, vraiment désolée._

_J'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois, c'est promis !_

_**Loulou2a**__, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas…_

_À la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas : __REVIEWS__ !_

_Kali'_


	4. Mordred

_Hello le monde !_

_Hé les gens, on a dépassé le stade des __**10 reviews**__ ! __**Merci**__, parce que même si c'est très peu, ça m'encourage à écrire, alors un grooos bisous baveux (Encore une autre dédi' à Fa', je sais, je fais pitié…) à tous ! 3_

_Donc, je ne vous fait pas patienter encore plus, et j'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes et que le Père Noël vous aura apporté les cadeaux désirés ! ;o)_

_Attention cependant, cet OS contient des spoilers sur la saison 5, vous êtes prévenus !_

_Le dialogue "par pensée" des personnages sont en italique._

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**visitor : **__Merci, je pense que cet OS te plaira… Ou plutôt j'espère ! xD_

_**Arwalia : **__Désolée, mais pas de Léon aujourd'hui ! T'inquiète, il viendra, c'est promis ! ^^_

_**Disclaimer : Merlin ne m'appartient toujours pas, dommage parce que si la série m'appartenait, Arthur aurait enlevé ses œillères depuis longtemps, Merli-chou se serait rendu compte que Morgana et lui c'est l'amûr fou (Team Mergana, en avaaaant !), Gaïus servirait à quelque chose pendant les guerres au lieu de contempler le paysage et le p'tit Mordred aurait arrêté de foutre le bordel. Bref, tout ça pour dire que la série reste (heureusement) entre les mains de la BBC et de la team J.**_

* * *

**Parce qu'on en a toutes rêvé un jour…**

**Avec Mordred.**

Il était parti.

À Camelot, de surcroît.

Et, vous le savez, vous ne le reverriez sûrement jamais.

Mordred était _parti_.

Quand votre camp de druide avait été décimé, lors de l'attaque d'Arthur, vous vous étiez tous enfuis. À cette époque, vous n'étiez que des enfants. Mais le roi Uther n'avait aucune pitié, et Arthur était bien trop docile pour se rebeller contre son père.

Et tout ça, c'était la faute à Morgane. Morgane, la dernière grande prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion, et Emrys, le magicien le plus puissant de tout les temps.

C'était de leur faute à _tout les deux_.

Emrys avait conseillé à Morgane de se réfugier chez les druides pour en apprendre plus sur sa magie au lieu de la conseiller lui-même. Il n'avait pas osé trahir sa couverture de protecteur du prince, il n'avait fait que la guider vers sa perte. Morgane avait trouvé refuge chez vous, dans votre camp.

Au début, vous lui avez été reconnaissante, du haut de vos quatorze ans. Mordred avait été sauvé grâce à Morgane, qui n'avait pas hésité à le cacher à son tuteur et roi. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour lui.

Et pour ça, vous l'aviez tenue en haute estime. Peut-être que les légendes des druides avaient tord. Morgane avait un bon fond, elle l'avait montré en sauvant Mordred. Et ce dernier partageait votre opinion il semblait même avoir tissé un lien spécial avec celle-ci.

Mais lors de l'attaque d'Arthur…

Cette traîtresse s'était enfuie, laissant Aglain mort et le camp en proie à la panique. Et pour couronner le tout, Emrys avait tenté de faire trébucher Mordred, dans le seul but de le capturer pour le livrer à la mort.

C'était ce jour-là que votre rancune contre les Pendragon et Emrys avait augmenté comme jamais. Vous aviez dû fuir, avec les quelques rescapés de l'attaque et Mordred qui semblait préoccupé par tout cela. C'était normal après tout. Celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère l'avait trahie, et les autres druides le considéraient avec méfiance après avoir entendu son nom. Pendant votre course contre le règne d'Uther Pendragon, vous aviez vu des choses qu'une enfant de votre âge n'aurait jamais dû voir.

Vous pensiez avoir trouvé une famille dans le groupe de magiciens réunis par le destin, lorsqu'une nuit d'hiver glacée, les autres druides avaient évoqué l'idée d'abandonner le petit Mordred. Vous les aviez écoutés, terrifiée et trahie, discuter longuement pour savoir comment allaient-ils faire.

Alors, vous aviez prit une grande décision. Lui et vous aviez fuit.

Jamais vous n'aviez abandonné Mordred, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Vous aviez été réunis dans votre échappée contre les soldats de Camelot. Vous aviez partagé votre pain, vous vous étiez vu grandir mutuellement. Jamais il ne vous aurait venu à l'esprit de le quitter. C'était pour cela que vous étiez restée.

Et de cet attachement profond était né de l'amour.

Au commencement, vous vous jetiez des regards fugaces, vous rougissiez lorsque l'un d'entre vous osait toucher la main de l'autre, bref, vous étiez assez peu aventureux.

Et puis, une nuit, lorsque Mordred regardait pour la énième fois la Lune, à l'aube de ses dix-sept ans, vous l'aviez rejoint, muée par le désir d'être avec lui. Vous saviez que lorsque Mordred regardait l'astre blanc, c'était quand il repensait à la trahison d'Emrys, au chemin qu'avait emprunté Morgane, et à l'abandon des druide. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était le plus vulnérable, que l'on voyait que ses rêves de petit garçon avaient été brisés par l'injustice, et que, parfois, il laissait échapper quelques larmes.

Vous vous étiez assise près de lui, regardant la Lune à votre tour. Un silence sans gêne s'était installé, un de ces silences où l'on n'avait rien à dire, où l'on pouvait échanger ses pensées sans troubler la paix nocturne.

_« Pourquoi es-tu restée ? »_

_« Parce que tu avais besoin de moi. »_

_« Les autres ne m'aiment pas. »_

_« Moi si. »_

_« Tu aurais pu choisir de rester avec les druides. Tu aurais été en sécurité. »_

_« De nos jours, personne n'est en sécurité. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Avec toi ou avec d'autres, qu'est-ce que cela change ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. »_

_« C'est faux. Personne n'est parfait. Tout le monde a sa face cachée. »_

À cette réponse, Mordred avait sourit.

_« On dirait les paroles d'un sage. »_

_« Ce sont les paroles de la vérité. »_

_« Il y a autre chose qui t'as poussée à rester avec moi. Je le sens. »_

Un silence avait accueillit la dernière phrase de Mordred. Ce n'était pas une accusation, juste une simple constatation.

_« En effet. »_

_« Tu sais, quand on était encore ensemble, dans le camp, je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon modèle, de la même façon que Morgane l'a été. »_

_« Elle ne l'est plus ? »_

_« Je n'en sais rien. »_

Un tressaillement lors de la transmission de la pensée de Mordred vous avait indiqué que vous aviez raison. Il était perdu.

_« Mordred, je… »_

_« Inutile. »_

À ce moment, il avait esquissé un geste pour se lever.

_« Attend ! Je crois que si je suis restée avec toi… C'est parce que- »_

« Je t'aime. »

La fin de votre phrase avait été prononcée à voix haute. Mordred avait tourné la tête, un mélange d'espoir et de surprise qui se peignait sur son visage pendant que son visage baignait dans le clair de Lune.

Et, doucement, avec l'hésitation qui caractérisait les premiers baisers, vous vous étiez embrassé. Mordred avait passé une main sur votre joue, tremblant, tandis que vos bras se joignaient derrière sa tête.

Dès lors, la vie avec le druide vous avait semblée plus légère, plus souriante. Vos longs voyages ne se passaient plus dans la peur de se faire trouver, mais dans l'euphorie d'être l'un avec l'autre.

Et puis... Il y avait eu le jour où Mordred était parti vers Ismère. Il disait avoir trouvé un moyen de gagner de l'argent. Vous aviez comme projet de fonder une famille, d'arrêter les voyages et de vous poser. Il était parti dans les contrées du nord, vous disant d'attendre son retour.

Son retour, vous l'aviez attendu pendant un mois. Il aurait dû rentrer. Mais jamais il ne s'était manifesté. Des échos vous parvenaient, comme quoi Morgane était de retour et avait élu domicile dans une tour noire, à la recherche de la _Diamère_. Dans la langue de votre peuple, cela voulait dire _la clef_. Mais de quoi ?

Et lorsque Mordred revint, il avait changé.

Il vous avait retrouvé, grâce à votre connexion télépathique.

_« Je dois partir. »_

_« Pour aller où ? »_

_« À Camelot. »_

_« À Camelot ? Mais pour quoi faire ?! »_

_« Arthur m'a adoubé. En tant que chevalier. Je me dois de le servir et de le protéger au péril de ma vie »_

Et c'est là que, pour la deuxième fois, votre cœur s'était brisé.

_« Comment a-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?! Tu rejoins ce traître pour me laisser toute seule ?! »_

_« Arthur m'a sauvé la vie, il y a bien longtemps. J'ai une dette envers lui. »_

_« C'est un Pendragon ! Un PENDRAGON, Mordred ! Il te tuera s'il sait que tu possèdes des pouvoirs magiques ! »_

_« Arthur est différent. »_

Une larme avait roulé sur votre joue. Rapidement suivie d'une autre. Mordred s'était approché pour les essuyer.

_« Ne t'approche pas !_, aviez-vous lancé avec un mouvement de recul._ Alors comme ça, tu préfères t'allier avec celui que tu as fuit pendant près de 6 ans, et me laisser, moi, celle qui t'as suivi pendant toutes ces années ?! C'est ça ?! »_

_« Je t'assure que je t'aime. C'est juste que je dois partir pour quelques temps. Après, c'est promis, je resterais avec toi. Pour l'éternité. »_

_« Quand ça ?! Quand tu seras mort, hein ?! »_

_« Non. Quand Arthur rétablira la magie. »_

Le choc de la déclaration vous coupa la souffle.

_« Arthur ne rétablira jamais la magie. Comment peux-tu croire cela ?! »_

_« Merlin le fera changer d'avis, et, si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera moi. »_

_« Mordred… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, pendant tout ce temps ?! »_

_« J'ai constaté la bonne volonté d'Arthur. Si tu avais été là, tu l'aurais vue, toi aussi. Peut-être que tu ne fais pas confiance à Emrys. Moi non plus. Mais ai confiance en moi, dans ce cas-là. »_

Sa dernière phrase vous laissa pantoise, et quelque peu songeuse. Mordred n'était pas du genre à foncer tête baissé dans un piège, ses expériences passées ayant forgée cette attitude mystérieuse et prudente.

_« Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi. Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi. »_

Il attendit votre réponse, anxieux.

_« Je t'attendrais. »_

Un grand sourire illumina son visage tandis qu'il vous prenait dans ses bras, heureux.

**THE END**

* * *

_Vala ! Fini pour aujourd'hui !_

_Je voulais remercier visitor pour sa dixième review avec cet OS, et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Kali'_


	5. Léon

_Rebonjour tout le monde :)_

_Je voudrais vous souhaiter une belle année 2014 ! Que tout vos vœux se réalisent, et bla bla bla… (Yeah, flemme d'écrire un pavé de 10 lignes comme j'en ai l'habitude)_

_Je publie donc un OS assez… Mouvementé, pour le coup x)_

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_**visitor : **__Ça me touche beaucoup :)_

_**wallea : **__Oh, bah dis donc, ma fic commence à devenir connue… Nan je blague ! (Faut pas rêver ! XD)_

_**kara : **__Contente que tu aime, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter de sitôt !_

_**Disclaimer : À force de le répéter, ça me plombe le moral T.T **__**Je ne possède pas Merlin !**_

* * *

**Parce qu'on en a toutes rêvé un jour…**

**Avec Léon.**

Debout dans ses appartements, vous l'attendiez, les bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Votre pied droit battait la mesure nerveusement sur les dalles parfaitement nettoyées, tandis que votre regard allait de la porte aux fenêtres donnant sur la cour de Camelot. Il faisait gris, le temps était maussade et une pluie torrentielle menaçait de s'abattre à tout moment.

Tout à coup, vos oreilles perçurent des bruits de pas ainsi que des rires. Votre colère augmenta d'un cran.

Il osait ! Il osait rire !

Ça n'allait pas se passait comme ça. Patiente, vous attendiez qu'il ouvre cette satanée porte, pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Des éclats de voix vous parvinrent :

« Merci beaucoup Merlin, cette fois, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer !

- C'est Gaïus qui a fait tout le travail.

- Tu es trop modeste. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Arthur te traite tout le temps comme un bon à rien.

- Parce que c'est un idiot ! D'ailleurs, en parlant d'insouciant… Qui a eu la brillante idée de nous faire passer par la vallée des Rois Déchus ?

- C'est vrai qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire.

- Mais l'important, c'est que nous en sortons tous vivants, non ?

- C'est vrai. Mais je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi diable tout les chevaliers veulent leur mort prématurée.

- Avoue que tu ne fais rien pour repousser ta mort non plus. Arthur va te tuer lorsqu'il saura qui a remplacé son petit-déjeuner par une pomme pourrie et un quignon de pain. Tu es bon pour le pilori, si quelqu'un te démasque.

- Personne ne lui avouera la supercherie…

- Je ne dirais rien.

- … En fait, vous avez l'air d'une personne sérieuse, mais des fois je me dis que vous êtes aussi fourbe que Gauvain… Comment pouvez-vous laissez votre roi se faire maltraiter ainsi ?

- Es-tu en train de me convaincre que je devrais te révéler au grand jour à Arthur, et ainsi te livrer à une mort certaine ? Tu es étrange, Merlin.

- C'est ce que l'on me dit souvent ! »

La conversation se solde par des éclats de rire juste derrière la porte. Tremblante de colère, vous voyez la poignée tourner, puis le chevalier apparaître, riant de bon cœur avec Merlin.

Mais cela ne dure pas bien longtemps lorsqu'il vous aperçoit. Aussitôt, son sourire se fane avant de rester immobile au milieu de la chambre. Merlin, étonné par ce silence, se décale de derrière son acolyte pour voir ce qui se passe, avant de souffler un « Oh » en vous remarquant.

Le regard glacial, vous ordonnez à Merlin de partir avant de darder vos yeux sur le fautif, brûlante de colère. Celui-ci ne bouge pas, ne sachant pas comment réagir, avant d'avancer d'un pas vers vous.

« Écoute, je suis vraiment dés-

- Désolé ? Tu es désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire après l'attaque de bandits qui a faillit vous tuer ?! Monsieur a frôlé la mort, mais ce n'est rien ! Non, il préfère rire sans se soucier des réactions des autres ! Ah, il est beau, le grand lieutenant du roi Arthur ! Hein, Léon ?! »

Le chevalier semble se ratatiner sur lui-même, avant de planter ses yeux dans les vôtres.

« As-tu pensé un peu à tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir ?!, continuez-vous. Tu étais à l'article de la mort, à 4 jours de notre mariage ! Tu te rends compte ! Tout ce que j'ai pu endurer… Veuve avant même de me marier ! Un comble ! »

À force de lui crier dessus, vous sentez votre colère se dissiper, pour faire place au soulagement de le retrouver. Lui, pendant ce temps, accuse le coup. Il s'approche de vous, et, avec hésitation, vous prend dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, Léon… Je t'aime.

- Excuse-moi. Je m'en veux, je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences… Pardonne-moi. »

Vous brisez votre étreinte et plongez votre regard dans le sien.

« Ne me refais jamais plus ça. Je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Du moins pas avant de me marier avec toi.

- C'est promis.

- Vraiment ?

- Sur mon honneur de chevalier.

- Bien… Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer et de ne pas faire d'efforts pendant la journée !

- Hein ? Mais j'ai un entraînement cet après-midi et-

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Tu te repose, un point c'est tout. »

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer, vous sortez de l'appartement, sachant pertinemment que Léon suivrait vos ordres. Mais avant de claquer la porte, vous vous retournez et lancez d'un ton moqueur :

« Oh, et au fait ! Sache que mentir à son roi, c'est mal. Merlin a une bien trop mauvaise influence sur toi. J'ai entendu Arthur dire qu'il passait ses journées à la taverne. Bientôt je vais t'y retrouver avec lui, si cela continue. Que cela ne se produise pas ! »

Et, sans attendre de réponse, vous fermez la porte, le laissant pantois. Ce mariage s'annonçait… Mouvementé !

**THE END**

* * *

_Oui, j'aime faire baver notre pauvre Léon… x) J'ai imaginé cette scène en remarquant le nombre de fois où notre chevalier immortel s'en était sorti vivant (sérieux, même avant la Coupe de la Vie, il a échappé au Grand Dragon O_o'), ce qui est, après Arthur et Merlin, un record chez les chevaliers de Camelot !_

_Bref, voilà l'OS pour __**Arwalia**__, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^_

_À la prochaine,_

_Kali'_


	6. Merlin

_Hi__ everybody__ ! _

_Erm... Oui, JE SAIS, je suis en retard de 2 jours. Mais si vous saviez les difficultés que j'ai eues à écrire ce chapitre (à croire que les profs prennent un plaisir sadiques à nous donner des tonnes de devoirs dès la rentrée…), puis à le poster !_

_Je dois vous prévenir dès maintenant, il risque d'y avoir des irrégularités niveau posts, mais je tenterais quand même de tenir les délais._

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Arwalia : **__Ah ah, contente qu'il t'ai plu alors ^^ J'avais quelques doutes, parce que bon, martyriser Léon c'est bien… Mais contenter les fans, c'est mieux x)_

_**Disclaimer : Merlin n'est TOUJOURS pas à moiiii T.T Tout à la team J & la BBC (mais en ce moment j'élabore un plan pour recruter nos chevaliers, niark nirak !)**_

* * *

**Parce qu'on en a toutes rêvé un jour…**

**Avec Merlin.**

Vous couriez, couriez à perdre haleine. Encore une fois, les ennuis avaient été plus forts que vous.

Et en ce moment même, ils vous poursuivaient de près, très près.

Les charmants ennuis en question s'appelaient Hengist et Darg, deux hommes forts aimables qui vous coursaient à travers toute la forêt aux alentours de Camelot, pour vous attraper et, comme ils le disaient si bien, vous « embrocher et arracher ta sale tête qui servira à récurer les marmites, espèce de garce ! »…

Si vous en étiez arrivée là, c'est parce que l'un d'entre eux avait « malencontreusement » laissé ses mains se balader sur votre fessier.

Et évidemment, la réaction (que toute femme distinguée et aimable aurait eue, s'entend) que vous aviez eu fut de lui coller une magistrale gifle dans la figure.

Au début, vous aviez été en colère. Mais lorsque le regard menaçant et agressif du compatriote qui vous avait touchée avait croisé le vôtre, vous aviez compris que la seule chose à faire était de fuir.

Et vous aviez eu fichtrement raison.

Les deux hommes s'étaient élancés à votre poursuite, hurlant des injures que vous n'arriviez pas à entendre, trop occupée à courir pour votre peau.

Bref, vous vous étiez fourrée (comme d'habitude) dans un sacré pétrin.

La forêt n'était pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour une course poursuite, car les ronces et autres racines ralentissaient considérablement votre progression. Et si jamais il vous arrivait le malheur de trébucher, vous pourriez dire adieu à l'espoir de vous sauver.

Écartant une branche pour ne pas vous la prendre en pleine face, vous débouchez sur une clairière bordant Camelot. Saisissant l'occasion, vous vous élancez de toutes vos forces vers la citadelle qui semble vous tendre les bras.

C'était sans compter que vos forces, elles n'étaient plus très nombreuses. Et les deux malfrats gagnaient du terrain.

Puis, arrivant à la lisière de la clairière, vous pouvez entendre les bruits de pas derrière vous. Angoissée, vous redoublez de vitesse, mais rien n'y fait.

Et évidemment, alors que vous entriez sous le couvert des arbres, il a fallut que vous trébuchiez sur une branche morte.

Les goujats jubilent. Ils s'approchent de vous, souriant de leurs dents jaunes et édentées.

« Espèce de garce ! Maintenant, tu fais moins la maligne, hein ?! »

Vous vous retournez, déglutissant en voyant les regards mauvais que les deux hommes posent sur vous.

Soudain, un craquement retentit au dessus de vos têtes.

Un branche, qui jusque là semblait parfaitement stable, alla s'écraser pile sur la tête de l'un de vos poursuivants. Celui-ci s'effondre, sous le choc. L'autre se tourne instinctivement vers son acolyte, vous fournissant la diversion dont vous aviez besoin. Vous vous apprêtez à vous en allez, quand la brute se retourne et dégaine son épée, vous menaçant de sa lame. N'ayant d'autres choix que de se soumettre à celle-ci, vous reculez jusqu'à vous cogner contre un tronc d'arbre.

Votre geôlier sourit, victorieux.

Et à nouveau, une branche fuse dans l'air, lui frappant l'arrière du crâne, le faisant s'évanouir.

Incrédule, vous n'en croyez pas vos yeux, lorsque vous distinguez une forme noire sortir des arbres.

« Merlin ? »

Vous auriez pu reconnaître sa silhouette entre mille, et le sourire barrant son visage vous indique que vous avez vu juste. Il est là, son éternel foulard rouge autour du coup.

« C'est moi !

- Co… Comment as-tu pu ? C'est toi qui lançais ces branches ? »

Vous pensez apercevoir une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux, mais son expression semble étonnée.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle… J'ai juste entendu des cris, et j'ai accouru. Au bon moment, on dirait, ajouta-t-il en montrant d'un geste de la main les corps immobiles des bandits.

- Ah… Je pensais… »

Vous êtes suspicieuses, vous demandant encore comme les branches auraient pu, comme par hasard, vous sauver la mise.

« L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois en vie, lance Merlin, souriant. Et je ne te demanderais pas ce que te voulais ces malotrus, tu as tellement de talents pour t'attirer les ennuis… Comme moi ! »

Vous souriez de bon cœur, avant de rejoindre la cité avec Merlin.

Après tout, Merlin avait raison. L'essentiel, c'est que vous soyez en vie. Avec lui.

**THE END**

* * *

_Valà… Donc, au fait, je répète ma supplique : Reviews s'il vous plaîîîîîîît !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Kali' _


	7. George

_Oui, de retour ! ^^' Encore désolée de cette longue attente, mais j'ai comme qui dirait eu une panne d'inspiration et j'ai changé d'ordinateur entre temps (un vrai bonheur !)._

_Breeeef, me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, que je trouve cette fois-ci un peu plus comique (et encore…) que romantique, sur un personnage que l'on m'avait demandé au tout début de l'histoire… Mais bon, j'ai un peu peur du résultat x)_

_**Disclaimer : Ô rage, ô désespoir… Merlin n'est pas à moi T.T (Pourquoi cette citation ? Demandez à ma prof de français…)**_

* * *

**Parce qu'on en a toutes rêvé un jour…**

**Avec George.**

« George ? »

…

« George ! »

…

« GEORGE ! »

… Toujours pas de réponse.

Vous vagabondiez dans tout le château à la recherche de ce fichu serviteur qui d'habitude se présentait dès qu'on l'appelait. C'était très étonnant que le jeune homme ne se soit pas déjà montré devant vous. Il était constamment poli, ponctuel et très formel. Jamais il ne se serait permis de ne pas répondre à un appel.

C'était d'ailleurs ce que semblait penser les autres habitants du château que vous croisiez alors que vous vous époumoniez à hurler son prénom. Ils affichaient généralement des yeux ronds en entendant le nom du serviteur connu comme le plus qualifié des 5 royaumes (George s'en était d'ailleurs vanté, disant haut et fort que c'était le prince Arthur lui-même qui lui avait décerné ce titre).

Mais, apparemment, le meilleur serviteur des 5 royaumes n'était pas décidé à montrer le bout de son nez. Ce qui était, en ces circonstances, fort fâcheux.

Alors que vous repassiez pour une bonne dizaine de fois devant l'armurerie, une idée vous traversa l'esprit, et vous repartîtes aussitôt en direction des cuisines.

Ce n'était sûrement pas le genre d'endroit où le serviteur serait, mais après tout, quand on fouillait ce château, aucune pièce ne devait être omise. Pas même les cuisines.

George s'était toujours plaint de l'état catastrophique de celles-ci, racontant qu'elles étaient bien trop mal gardées. Les souris avaient toujours accès à la réserve, et certaines personnes avaient déjà été surprises entrain de chiper de la nourriture à l'insu des cuisiniers (« Vous vous rendez compte ! Même des _chevaliers_ ont été surpris* ! » avait-il lancé un jour en roulant des yeux).

Alors forcément, ce n'était pas le premier endroit qui vous était venu à l'esprit. Mais maintenant, vous vous dirigiez vers les lourdes portes de chênes avec détermination. S'il n'était pas là, _où_ était-il ?!

Mais malheureusement, vous ne le trouvâtes pas dans les cuisines, malgré votre recherche minutieuse. Un des marmitons vous avait lancé un regard assez surpris lorsque vous aviez retournés certains tiroirs en grommelant un « Mais où est-il ?! » empli de lassitude, mais n'avait pas osé interrompre votre recherche.

Et, lasse et résignée, vous étiez sortie, complètement découragée à présent. Mais, sacrebleu, où était passé George ?! S'était-il volatilisé, avait-il décidé de prendre une journée de congé ? Non, jamais il n'aurait fait cela. Il aimait bien trop son travail pour se l'accorder.

En sortant de la pièce, vous passez devant la réserve, gardée par une porte en bois. Des légers bruits vous parviennent, presque inaudibles. Comme… Oui, c'est bien ça, une voix humaine. Intéressée, vous vous avancez vers la porte en vérifiant si personne ne vous observe. Et ni une, ni deux, vous vous engouffrez dans la pièce.

La luminosité est basse et très peu présente. Dans l'ombre, vous voyez se dessiner des étagères sur lesquelles de nombreux sacs de grains sont empilés.

Soudain, une souris vous file entre les jambes. Vous sursautez, et poussez un cri de frayeur. Un peu plus loin, vous entendez du bruit, comme des casseroles qui s'entrechoquent et qui tombent. Vous entendez aussi un juron.

La voix qui le prononce, vous la reconnaissez aussitôt, et pourtant, ce qui vous fait douter, c'est le mot que celle-ci a prononcé. Jamais l'auteur de cette voix n'aurait eu un aussi grand manque de politesse. Ecarquillant les yeux et ne pouvant pas y croire, vous vous approchez doucement de l'endroit d'où semble provenir les sons.

Vos yeux se sont accoutumés à la noirceur de l'endroit, et, légèrement, vous voyez se dessiner le contour d'une silhouette entourée de ce qui semble être des ustensiles de cuisine. En avançant un peu mieux, vous apercevez la lueur d'une chandelle qui vous éblouit, et vous devez cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de vous habituer à la présence de lumière.

Cette même chandelle éclaire un visage que vous ne connaissez que trop bien :

George.

Le serviteur si parfait est penché sur une surface de travail, et pétrit quelque chose dans un saladier en bois. Son front est couvert de sueur, et la lueur de détermination dans ses yeux vous indique qu'il est très impliqué dans son travail.

Vous vous avancez encore un peu, mais cette fois-ci, un sac d'orge vous bloque la route, et vous vous étalez de tout votre long par terre. Le bruit cacophonique que vous produisez alerte immédiatement George, qui se retourne, paniqué. Vous vous relevez en grommelant, avant de vous tourner vers le serviteur qui vous regarde, toujours tétanisé.

« Je… Je… »

Il se reprend juste après, s'éloigne de sa surface de travail et s'incline plusieurs fois en répétant la même phrase :

« Je suis désolé ! Je me répands en excuses auprès de vous, ma Dame, je sais que j'ai enfreint les règles d'entrer dans la réserve et je m'excuse encore une fois ! Je mérite le pire des châtiments.

- Assez ! », l'interrompez-vous.

L'homme se tait immédiatement, et vous observe, guettant les moindres signes de colère de votre part.

Mais rien ne vient.

Vous vous avancez juste vers le plan de travail du serviteur, curieuse de voir ce qu'il trafiquait.

Sur la pierre servant habituellement à stocker la nourriture, le saladier de bois dans lequel George était si impliqué tout à l'heure se trouvait être rempli d'une pâte effritée. A côté se trouve une pomme coupée en deux, et un couteau de mauvaise qualité. Des œufs, du sucre et du beurre sont posés un peu plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ceci ?, demandez-vous.

- Il… Il s'agit de…

- Eh bien, parle ! »

Le servant rougit brusquement, avant de balbutier :

« Je… J'ai appris que votre anniversaire allait bientôt être fêté. Et… Et j'ai voulu… Voulu vous préparer un gâteau. Je sais que le crumble se trouve être votre dessert préféré… »

George s'arrête un instant, avant de continuer :

« De toute façon, ma Dame, ceci ne justifie pas un tel comportement. Et j'ai été naïf de croire qu'un _gâteau_ ferait plaisir… A quelqu'un de votre rang, qui préfère sûrement les bijoux et les pierres précieuses aux plaisirs simples de paysans. »

Bouche bée, vous écoutez le serviteur justifier sa présence dans la réserve. Jamais vous n'auriez cru que celui-ci travaillait dans l'ombre pour _vous_.

« Eh bien… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

- Je comprends tout à fait la déception que je dois vous causer, ma Lady. Et je comprendrais aussi que vous vouliez me remplacer.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je veux dire que je suis… Surprise. Pas surprise dans le sens péjoratif du terme, rajoutez-vous précipitamment. Je suis très agréablement surprise par ce que tu as fait. Cela me touche beaucoup. Comment pourrais-je te renvoyer pour cette gentille attention ?

- Mais… Mais j'ai désobéis aux ordres, je ne devrais pas vous cacher de choses à vous, ma Dame !

- George, commencez-vous d'un ton calme. Pourquoi essayer de me convaincre de te renvoyer ? Tu fais un travail admirable en tant que serviteur, et bien que ton sens de l'humour laisse à désirer (à ces mots, l'homme se renfrogna), je souhaite te garder à mon service. »

Les yeux du serviteur semblèrent s'illuminer un instant, avant qu'il ne fasse une courbette envers vous.

« Vous êtes trop bonne, ma Dame… »

Vous le contemplez, légèrement troublée, avant de lui faire signe qu'il peut rester.

« Je goûterai ce gâteau une fois finit. »

Vous vous apprêtiez à partir, lorsque la voix hésitante de George vous rappelle :

« Oh… My Lady… J'aurais une faveur à vous demander…

- Oui ?

- Auriez-vous la politesse de ne pas… divulguer cet incident ? »

Seul un sourire mystérieux lui répondit alors que vous fermez la porte derrière vous.

**THE END**

* * *

* : Voir le début de l'épisode 401 ^^

_Alors…_

_Cet OS n'est pas vraiment très développé, j'en suis désolée et je ne me cherche pas d'excuses. Je me rends parfaitement compte que mon niveau d'écriture a baissé ces derniers temps, sûrement à cause de ma flemme légendaire et de mon manque d'inspiration en ce moment._

_Sinon, merci encore aux gens qui laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa et ça influence énormément l'humeur de l'auteur…_

_Donc ayez pitié de ma détresse littéraire s'youplaît x)_


End file.
